1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frog fishing lure system and more particularly pertains to attracting fish with a generally frog shaped lure having inwardly spiraling legs to create movement for enticing fish into striking, the attracting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing lures of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing lures of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of attracting fish through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,867 issued Dec. 12, 1989 to Leal discloses a Simulated Frog Fishing Lure. While this device fulfills its respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a frog fishing lure system that allows for attracting fish with a generally frog shaped lure having inwardly spiraling legs to create movement for enticing fish into striking, the attracting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the frog fishing lure system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting fish with a generally frog shaped lure having inwardly spiraling legs to create movement for enticing fish into striking, the attracting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved frog fishing lure system which can be used for attracting fish with a generally frog shaped lure having inwardly spiraling legs to create movement for enticing fish into striking, the attracting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.